User talk:Snowhive
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Ajraddatz (Talk) 14:37, May 18, 2010 |} Hey How do you link this wiki with another? Please contact me back, as I am about to do it for "Frenchipedia" :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) hi Nice coast watch dude as your avatar. :::Tatooine 02:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Template help!! Where do I get A list for all the templates??Your the only one active on the activity feed. ::Tatooine 18:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) BOTM/Patroller * Hi, I was wondering if you'd like patroller rights here, and also if you'd like to be nominated for BOTM this month 09:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Yes, that's basically right, the other main things about patroller are that any page a patroller creates is marked as "patrolled" (ie not in yellow on ), and you can mark unpatrolled new pages as patrolled. Also, they have the ability to move files and supress redirects. 23:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ***Patrollers are also not affected by rate limits, and can move as many pages as they want. The patroller group basically contains all of the tools from the administrators group, except delete, protect, block, and the other counter-vandalism tools. I have granted you patroller rights. 18:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice page man! You've got a lot of awards! lucky edits are they hard SUPERHOBO Parts * Hi Snowhive, thanks for adding parts to article pages, but we actually have an inventory namespace to list all parts in a set, for example Inventory:7101 Lightsaber Duel. The tab isn't actually visible on Monobook, I'll be working on fixing that when I have the time (been meaning to do that for ages), but for now, you can just put "Inventory:" at the front of a set name in the URL to get to the right page. Also, inventory pages should be using such as in the example I mentioned. 01:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) how do you become a patroller and if i am good can someone reccomend me also who has the most edits Another one?! :glad you like it! Don't worry, well deserved. :) - 20:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) More! More! Hey Showhive I was wondering if I could help link pages to your wiki? Agent Swipe(talk) Thanks! Unfortunately I wont be able to help right now. But I most likely will later today! Agent Swipe(talk) admin do you want me to nominate yu for admin? i think you would do well. please reply back on my talkpage 12:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) re:admin i'll nominate you sometime this week 19:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) nomination i nominated you for admin rights :) do you accept? please reply 20:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) bad news the nomination didn't go so well. here's a link http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Request_for_Adminship/Snowhive barnstar hi there! hi! just wondering how do you put images in infoboxes? --Allo! I like cheese and I is Keidah !!!! Woooo! 12:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) User: Keidah Hey, I removed that photo because it was unnecessary due to the fact that the same minifigure is right next to it. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 20:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Barnstar -- 09:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Images Hey, When uploading images, well done on adding categories by the way, unlike everyone else, but we now have specific categories, i.e. Category:LEGO Games Images for images. ~ CJC 14:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Hey Snowhive, could you not add the category "Minifigures" to articles here? That category is for Minifigure types, such as Micro Mob, Minifigure, DUPLO Figure, and such. Thanks, 14:32, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick Move As you are an active editor on Brickipedia, I figured you may want to take a look at this if you haven't already. The decision is pretty much unanimous at the time being, but we'd love to hear your views. :) Brickipedia moving Hey Snowhive, On Thursday, the English Brickipedia is moving to new hosting (this one will remain open because Wikia still wants to farm money from it, but the editors will all be at the new one). We would love to host a German version of the site as well, if you think that the editors at de.lego would be interested :) Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for doing the interwiki links For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 14:22, September 10, 2013 (UTC)